warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Sons of Ultramar
Erm... I'm gonna have to call for an admin to overlook this one, bud. I don't think we're allowing any lost Primarchs or their descendants. Those lost primarchs are listed as being expelled from imperial records, which means something bad went down cause' of them. And the Emperor wouldn't just forget about a Primarch. KuHB1aM 21:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I think he intends to extend on what they did, hence the brackets. And in regards to the emperor forgetting about them, where did it say that? he said he wouldn't just forget them. I'm afraid this article is not canon friendly, seriously, the rules distinctly say no Primarchs/ first founding, so none, at all, nada, nip, zope, nope, none. you MUST fix it up, it wouldn't really be that hard. and i think you may need this: Warhammer_40k_fanon:Rules Hey brah, when you gonna fix this? KuHB1aM 01:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hopefully now. Seriously! we said references! not EXACT copies! we've already discussed no primarchs, at all, only in community projects we have not started. no master chief, also humans of the 41st millennium almost class technology as a religion! we can't advance! only altar! they never use straight alien technology unless the mechanicum says yes to it. and some of those inventions you have thought of had been made before the great crusade! which brings me to my next point, your chapter would not exist back then, seriously fix it up, go through check your grammar etc. So a chapter called the Argent Vanguard from the world of Azeroth, descended from Wildhammer Dwarves, right? Wrong. The entire fucking list of successor chapters is a list of organisations from Warcraft. You've even had the nerve to directly steal names from the games. If you blatantly took the ideas and put different clothes on it, I could probably tolerate it. But come on, man. An evil spirit called the Lich King corrupting a human prince called Arthas? An Orcish Waaaaagh called "The Horde"? A Warchief called Thrall? FUCKING WILDHAMMER DWARVES? You cannot be fucking serious. I cannot believe you are actually trying to peddle this as an original idea. Seriously, guys, read through some of the shit on that wiki I was linking and you'll see what I mean - this guy has utterly stolen every fucking element of his article from the Warcraft series. Oh, hang on, some from Halo as well. Seriously. Half of this crap doesn't even make sense in the 40k universe or even when considered with basic logic in mind. I'm not even sure if this is fixable at alll... Sorry for all the swearing, but I'm really pissed at the moment (and slightly amused, but oh well). --Solbur 17:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Notification This article has been declared NCF (again). After being made aware of copy-right issues and other things, you have ONE week to fix this. It must be a standard Chapter founded after the Second Founding (not in the Second Founding), and it will not have a Primarch. It will have a Chapter Master. Fix that problem, and we'll go from there. Cheers from your newest admin. And by the way; please don't take this personal. I'm just trying to enforce the rules, which have so far been ignored by several people. KuHB1aM 20:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Better, much metter. We've fixed the Primarchs thing, although you still need to change Antharo's title in the prominent members list. However, I am still seeing too much direct copying. If what Solbur said is true, you can't have all of these WoW names. Otherwise, you'd need to list copy-right simply because of the amount of names you've taken. But it's better. Fix this! Fix it. This is a ripoff. Plain and simple. I thought you might have changed it after people shouting you down on this, but you didn't. The names, the events, everything. It all needs major overhaul, or it will be deleted. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:27, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I CAN'T THINK WHAT TO CHANGE!!! >.> ...*Goes into a rampage, boltgun firing and compeletely shredding his brother's ork army with his captain*... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) The story, plot, most ALL of the names. The "Dwarves" of the 40k Universe, the Squats, are extinct. The closest thing, the Demiurg, are allied to the Tau, and don't get on with the Imperium at all. Hell, some of the story could stay if you hadn't just blatantly ripped off the entire Warcraft Universe, names and all. This is just an unimaginative transplanting of another game into 40k. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Wondering if everyone has forgotten about this article? its still the same thing it was 2 weeks ago. I think its time to delete but thats up to you admins... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) It has not been changed in just over a week. He has one month to fix it under the policy I am working on now, or its GONE. :We have one-week policies on the other Wikis I'm on. Maybe that'd be a better incentive to change if everything only had a week or two, rather than a month. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Meh, let's just move the article to another page and delete it. All in favor? KuHB1aM 10:47, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :As in rename the article and delete that? A stealth delete? Not in the policy. If I had my way, this'd be gone, but BB's decision supercedes our wishes on the subject. He has another week or two to change this. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:57, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Fair enough, i spose you guys know whats best --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 15:08, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Fine. But I think we've already given him a month. KuHB1aM 20:43, September 18, 2009 (UTC) the argent vanguard. the argent vanguard... I am back, and i have checked about these "Dwarf-like" Demiurg, and it says NOWHERE that they are hostile to the imperium, alough them being seen has given me some ideas for changes i could make, as always, i'll do what i can to make it better... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :They're allied to the Tau. That makes them hostile by association, as far as the Imperium's concerned. If you're gonna do research, do it properly. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) No, Their majority arent allied with the tau, they're traders, that makes them neutral >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Are you forgetting the totalitarian monodominant nature of the Imperium? They've killed billions because of the risk of taint. How do you think they'd deal with an alien race who trade with an alien race who spend much of their interactions with the Imperium firing high velocity projectiles into armoured faces? Guns generally come to mind. Sure, the Imperial Guard might work alongside the Demiurg from time to time on an incredibly small scale that is never mentioned to officers, and some Imperial Worlds on the lawless Eastern Fringes might trade with them, but Space Marines certainly wouldn't. They embody the Xenophobia and intolerance that is the foundation block of Imperial policy. That's why Space Marines don't work with Aliens, and why they won't touch alien gear with a 40 foot pole. Because they are a physical manifestation of what makes the Imperium the Imperium. Hatred, dogma, intolerance, brutality, Xenophobia, Humanocentrism, the elite, "Humans Are Special Guys" and so on. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: And if you'd read about the Demiurg, you'd have read that they're a Space-Faring race who only go onto a planet to trade or snatch natural resources. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) i just read that and it made no sense what-so ever to me... but anyway, just "Ajusted" wait... when does it say the demiurg became space traders?? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:34, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Right here. And to put it simply, Space Marines don't interact with Aliens because they are a living embodiment of the Imperium's intolerance of all things non-human. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:36, September 20, 2009 (UTC) That isn't what i asked...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:37, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :The embodiment of things is a response to you saying my previous statement made no sense. Now go read the link and pay close attention to where it says it appears they have no homeworld or have abandoned it in favour of spacecraft. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) i didnt ask that either i said "does it say WHEN they became space traders"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:43, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :It says it appears they have no homeworld or abandoned it. Which means that as long as the Imperium have known them, they've been space-bound. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Demiurg > squat ideas... right... and the imperium has known them scince when? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:49, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Unless your Space Marines Pre-Date the Imperium, they were Space Bound by the time they ran into them. As in, the entire race. And again, Space Marines wouldn't interact with Aliens, let alone train with them. Hell, from what I've read about the Demiurg, the Space Marines would be the ones appearing as gods and superiors to the Demiurg. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. when did the squats die out?? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :GW's current Canon stance is that the Squats never existed. So that's that out too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) God, they're denying the exsistance of the squats and i'm looking at pics of them on you tube?? thats just weak..er than my article is atm... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) you tube?? ment to say google By that I mean they've removed them entirely from the setting. Not saying "It never happened and you can't prove it!" //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) right... right... how technologically advanced are the demiurg?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Quite advanced I think, but only on a par with the Imperium. And again, Space Marines would not work with them, no matter how cool the idea seems. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) right... well azeroth is stuck in a kind of semi-stasis, so maybe my dwarves could be ancestors of the demiurg?? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Think that through. They abandoned their homeworld as a race. They live entirely in Spacecraft. That either means they evolved on board Spacecraft from their predecessors or their homeworld went kaput at some point. And their predecessors had to wind up on Spacecraft somehow too. Not much possibility there. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) well maybe there is, as i said earlier, i did some thinking, the Wildhammer dwaves finished their first fully functionial starship about 3-4 years before my chapter arived, as for that "semi-stasis" on the planet, time passes slower than in space around it--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:12, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :That would make them an entirely new species, but still a ripoff of WoW, and thus would need to go. You're fighting for something that needs to go regardless of making it as close to Canon as possible because it's a ripoff. And as for the Semi-Stasis thing, the only thing that dilates time in 40K is the Warp. And possibly Eldar Technology. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) eldar-high elf hybrids are n azeroth, but i see your point, its difficult... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:18, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Right, i have a plan, if you can quell the uprising untill i can form up a plan and new storyline i should be able to ride out the main storm when it arives... --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) User talk:Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer/Argent Vanguard Are you serious!? I mean, really man, really! Azeroth, Wildhammer Dwarves!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!!! Im sorry, but I am really confused. Doombringer99 23:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :Agreed. --Solbur 00:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Haha, dont worry doombringer, weve been thru this a hundred times over, everyone is on the same page, admins are taking care of it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ok thank god Doombringer99 00:25, September 22, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99